


Night Life

by gayaceopal



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood is mentioned, F/F, or is it Boooniverse?, pearl is a vampire, steven booniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayaceopal/pseuds/gayaceopal
Summary: Pearl’s playing stopped abruptly when Amethyst clanged down on several piano keys at the end. She asked, “You’ve been playing all day, P. Did you sleep at all?" Pearl didn’t look at Amethyst as she replied, "I’m fine.”Amethyst scratched behind her ear and said, “That’s not what I asked P." Pearl sighed, rubbed her eyes, and said, "I know.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year but I couldn't find the energy to write anything this year

The thick curtains were pulled over the windows. It had been a little after dawn when she had started, but she didn’t know what time it was now. Pearl’s fingers flowed over the keys. She had started softly, but the music had gained volume and intensity. She was upset. It was one of those days. They could’ve had forever, but she chose to give up her immortality to age with Greg.

Pearl’s playing stopped abruptly when Amethyst clanged down on several piano keys at the end. She asked, “You’ve been playing all day, P. Did you sleep at all?" 

Pearl didn’t look at Amethyst as she replied, "I’m fine.”

Amethyst scratched behind her ear and said, “That’s not what I asked P." 

Pearl sighed, rubbed her eyes, and said, "I know.”

Amethyst asked, “One of those days?” Pearl didn’t respond, but it was obviously “one of those days”. She was getting better, but she still had days where the loss of Rose hurt awful and Amethyst could always tell.

Amethyst slid closer to her on the bench. Pearl reached out and began to scratch behind Amethyst’s ear. Amethyst hummed in appreciation. She suggested, “You wanna take a nap?” She continued, “G is probably gonna pop in later, but I think the night will survive without us for a few hour.”

Pearl was about to argue when her thoughts caught on to the “us”. She asked, “Without us?”

Amethyst shrugged nonchalantly, but a telltale blush lit up her cheeks. She mumbled, “I mean. Well...I didn’t mean-”

Pearl said, “I wouldn’t mind you staying if you wouldn’t mind staying.” She focused on Amethyst’s ear instead of her face. She felt herself blushing.

Amethyst said, “I’m gonna go get a snack. You want anything?” Pearl nodded and Amethyst slid off the bench. She said, “Meet you in your room?” Pearl nodded again and Amethyst bounded out of the room.

Pearl lingered by the pipe organ for a little while before making her way down to her room. Amethyst was sitting on Pearl’s coffin. Amethyst must’ve only had a quick snack, because she didn’t appear to have one on her. She had a mug though. Pearl could smell the blood. She took it gently and said, “Thank you.”

Amethyst said, “No problem, P.”

Amethyst hit her heels off of the side of Pearl’s coffin while Pearl drank the blood. After she was finished she opened the upper panel of the coffin and slipped in. The mug was left resting beside the coffin. Amethyst watched Pearl settle in before curling up on top of the bottom half of the coffin.

-

Garnet looked at the werewolf and the vampire. Amethyst was drooling on Pearl’s coffin and Pearl probably would mind, but she was asleep as well. They looked happy and Garnet almost felt guilty for waking them, but they were going to mess up their sleeping schedule if she let them sleep much longer. Garnet touched Amethyst. It was only a small shock. Amethyst grumbled and opened her eyes slightly. She sighed and rolled off of the coffin. She landed on the floor with a very ungraceful thump.

That was enough to wake up Pearl. Pearl’s eyes fluttered open. She looked at Garnet as Amethyst popped up.

Pearl smiled at Amethyst and pulled herself into a sitting position and then out of her coffin. Amethyst asked, “You ready to go, P?”

Pearl nodded and clasped Amethyst’s hand. She asked, “Are you?”

Amethyst squeezed her hand and replied, “You betcha.” Garnet rolled her eyes, but neither of the others noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this au


End file.
